Dragon's Heart
by StBridget
Summary: Steve surprises Danny with a romantic Valentine's Day excursion. AU Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno slash.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: This is set a few years in the future, for reasons that will become clear later. . .**

Danny came home from work on Valentine's Day to find the house deserted. He figured Steve had to be around because his truck was in the driveway, but there was no sign of him. There was no sign of Grace or Matt, either, and Grace's car was gone. Danny had a dad moment when he pictured Grace on a date and nearly freaked out, but as far as he knew Grace wasn't seeing anyone. Maybe she went to a party? Not that that was much better. And where were Steve and Matt?

Danny wandered through the house and out the back door. What he saw took his breath away. There, at the edge of the water, was Steve, in dragon form, the setting sun glinting off his deep purple scales and making them appear even darker than usual. Steve was magnificent in dragon form anyway, and seeing him framed by the setting sun was just amazing.

 _Hey, babe,_ Steve said in his mind.

Danny walked down to him and petted his neck. He noticed the harness fastened around Steve's neck. "Taking Grace for a ride."

 _Nope,_ Steve said. _Taking you._

Danny was surprised. "Me? Why?"

 _Because you've never ridden me._ Steve sensed Danny's smirk. _Flying I mean_. More smirking. _Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm trying to do something nice for you._

Danny didn't stop smirking. "As long as I get to ride and fly with you the other way later."

 _Oh, don't worry,_ Steve purred in his mind, _I've got all that and more planned."_

"Just what did you have in mind?" Danny asked.

 _You'll see,_ Steve said mysteriously. _Hop on._

Danny held back. "Where are the kids?"

 _Grace took Matt to the latest Disney movie. She'll put him to bed and watch him tonight._ Steve caught a flash of the feelings Danny tried to hide. _Quit worrying. They'll be fine._

Danny sighed. "You're right. I'm just not used to Grace being old enough to be left on her own, let alone on her own with a four-year-old."

 _I know,_ Steve said sympathetically. _Now, come on. I have a nice, romantic evening planned for the two of us._

Danny grinned. "Sounds great."

He climbed onto Steve's back, and Steve took off, wings beating steadily, sailing over the Pacific. He started low and slow, but soon began to build height and speed.

Danny felt Steve's joy at flying, and it was contagious. He could feel Steve beneath him, and he could _feel_ Steve in his mind. It was amazing. Danny didn't think flying on Steve's back would compare to flying on his own, but he was wrong. On his own, it was just him and the elements. With Steve, they were one, their emotions tangling together, their individual joy blending to form an even stronger emotion. Danny could see why Steve still liked to fly on Danny's back, even though he could fly on his own.

Steve climbed high and dove down to the ocean, claws skimming the surface before he pulled up and climbed again. Danny laughed out loud, and heard an answering rumble from Steve beneath him. Steve soared and dove again, then again, before leveling out and flying steadily.

Steve flew along the coast for a bit, then angled inland, the dark, rolling waves replaced by a canopy of trees. Danny was lulled by the flapping of Steve's wings and the steady play of muscles beneath him. He felt himself dozing off, careful not to fall fully asleep. The harness would keep him from plunging into the ocean and drowning or falling to earth and being splattered all over the jungle floor, but it wouldn't necessarily keep him on Steve's back.

Danny wasn't sure how long it was until Steve landed in a large clearing in the jungle on top of a mountain. Steve shifted and turned on a lantern that was sitting on the ground illuminating a blanket laid out with dishes and candles, a cooler, and a hibachi grill. "Sorry for the harsh light," Steve said. "I just need it to light the candles and cook the steaks. Then I'll turn it off."

"That's okay, I'll just enjoy the view."

Steve turned slowly in a circle. Even in the harsh lantern light, the scenery was breathtaking. "It is pretty, isn't it?"

Danny, however, was looking elsewhere. "Oh, yeah. Wasn't talking about the jungle, though." He ran his eyes up and down Steve's tall, lean, naked body. He never got tired of the view, no matter how long they were married. Steve, dragon or man, was magnificent.

Steve preened. "Like what you see?"

Danny stepped up to Steve and kissed him deeply. "Mmm-hmm. Always."

They kissed for a few minutes, then Steve stepped back. "Let me just get dressed and get the steaks going."

"I have a better idea." Danny began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Let's eat in the nude."

Steve smiled. "The nude, huh? Never done that before. Sounds romantic. Course I'm not sure I'll be able to focus on the food."

Danny's shirt dropped to the ground, and he worked his belt loose. He unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs, then put his hands on the waistband of his underwear. "Who said you needed to focus on the food?" Steve watched, mesmerized, as Danny slowly, torturously, took off his underwear.

Before Danny could step out of them, Steve was on him, kissing his neck, working his way down Danny's chest, licking down Danny's abdomen, and engulfing Danny's cock in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah." Danny fisted his hands in Steve's hair and he bobbed his head up and down. He felt his orgasm building when Steve pulled back with a pop. "Make love to me, Danno."

Danny was surprised. Steve had never asked him to top before. Not that Danny minded. He loved being beneath Steve, feeling him move inside him, falling apart under his hands. "Don't you want to make love to me?"

"No, Danno," Steve cupped Danny's face with his hands and kissed him, loving pouring from one to the other, enough to make Danny heady with the emotions. "I want you in me. Please."

Danny let himself get lost in the kiss. He slid his hands down Steve's back and squeezed his ass. Steve sighed, and Danny ran a finger around his hole. "Are you sure, Steve?"

"Please," Steve said again. "Pretty please. I want you so much."

Danny hesitated. "Why is this so important to you?"

"I don't know," Steve replied. "It just is. I need you, so much."

Danny gently lay Steve down on the blanket and covered his body with his own. Steve produced lube, and Danny carefully prepped him, kissing him, sucking his nipples, and nipping at his neck all the while. Steve writhed beneath him, and it turned Danny on like never before, which was saying something. Steve never failed to turn him on.

Danny entered Steve, and suddenly the emotions took over. Like when they were flying, their individual feelings blended, creating a more powerful whole. Danny was consumed by them. It was nothing like when Steve made love to him. He felt an incredible sense of power, knowing what he was doing to Steve, knowing that he controlled Steve's pleasure. Soon, the feelings overshadowed the physical, and it was nothing but him and Steve, as it always was, climbing, climbing, higher and higher and higher, until they exploded together.

Danny was abruptly pulled back to himself. "Wow." He started to pull out of Steve, but Steve whimpered and fastened his ankles behind Danny's back, holding him in place.

Danny kissed him. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Just want to get comfortable." He rolled them onto their sides, and Steve wrapped around him, as if he were trying to crawl under Danny's skin. Danny held him tightly. It was always like this after they made love. Neither wanted to give up the connection, and they clung to each other desperately.

At least Steve sat up. "I'm ready for dinner. How about you, Danno? Hungry?"

"Starving." Danny stayed lying on his side as Steve got up and tended to the grill. Danny watched him in the candlelight, shadows moving across him as his muscles bunched and flexed. "Beautiful," he sighed.

Steve came back and kissed him. "So are you. Stay out here with me tonight?"

That brought Danny back to earth. "We can't. We have work in the morning, and the kids. . ."

Steve kissed him again. "I already told Chin we wouldn't be in tomorrow. And the kids will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Danny worried. "We've never left them alone before." Steve and Danny tried hard not to both be gone overnight, and on the rare occasions when they were, Matt stayed at Lou's with his wife Renee watching him.

Steve kissed him more deeply this time, his tongue delving into Danny's mouth and tracing it as if it were the first time and not the thousandth. Finally, he pulled back. "Positive. Grace knows what to do. I left her a list of all the emergency numbers, and she'll call Lou and Renee if she needs anything. Please, Danny. It's been so long since we've had a night to ourselves."

It did sound good. Life with a four-year-old made life interesting, to say the least. They still found time to spend together, but it was usually hurried. Danny didn't think they'd had a whole night to just enjoy and explore each other since before Matt was born. "Okay," he agreed.

"Wonderful." One last kiss, and Steve went to check on the steaks. He carefully put them on plates and dished out salad and bread. Danny's eyes lit up when he saw the Liliha's bakery box for dessert.

"Coco puffs?"

"Coco puffs," Steve confirmed. All your favorites."

Danny took a bite, then fed Steve a bite, leaning in for a kiss immediately after and tasting the sweetness on Steve's tongue. They took turns feeding each other, enjoying the closeness. When all the coco puffs were gone, they cleared away the remains of dinner and lay down on the blanket, holding each other close. Lying there, wrapped up together, they drifted off to sleep under the stars. "Most romantic Valentine's Day ever," Danny murmured, just before sleep claimed him.

"Mm-hmm," Steve agreed.


End file.
